One of the leading causes of lower back pain and disability results from the rupture or degeneration of one or more lumbar discs in the spine. Pain and instability are caused by compression of the spinal nerve roots because the damaged discs protrude into the vertebral canal and do not provide sufficient biomechanical support for the full range of vertebral motion. Normally intervertebral discs, which are located between endplates of adjacent vertebrae, stabilize the spine and distribute forces between the vertebrae and cushion vertebral bodies. An intervertebral disc includes a semi-gelatinous component (the nucleus pulposus) and a fibrous ring (the annulus fibrosis). The spinal discs may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, or aging. A herniated or ruptured annulus fibrosis may result in nerve damage, pain, numbness, muscle weakness, and even paralysis. Furthermore, as a result of the normal aging processes, discs dehydrate and harden, thereby reducing the disc space height and producing instability of the spine and decreased mobility.
Not all patients with damage or spinal deformities require surgical intervention. However, patients who have failed to respond to conservative treatment and who have demonstrable disc pathology often require surgical correction. Most typically the surgical correction includes a discectomy (surgical removal of a portion or all of the intervertebral disc). Discectomy is often followed by fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. To alleviate the pain, abnormal joint mechanics, premature development of arthritis, and nerve damage, the disc space vacated by the damaged disc must be preserved following discectomy. Therefore, spacers or implants are required between the vertebrae that were adjacent to the resected disc.
Current treatment methods have been unable to accurately control the endplate removal using conventionally designed chisels, scrapers, and cutters. Use of conventional surgical instruments does not adequately control the depth of the cut into the disc space or provide a means to accurately countersink the implant into the prepared cavity—particularly for non-threaded impacted implants. Furthermore, current methodologies do not provide sufficient protection of the neural structures during surgery to prevent neural injury
Current treatment methods utilize grafts, either bone or artificial implants, to fill the intervertebral space between adjacent vertebrae. It is desirable that these implants not only fill the disc space vacated by the damaged disc but also restore the disc space height to pre-damaged condition. An implant must be sufficiently strong to bear substantially all the body's weight above the vertebral space where it is inserted. Furthermore, it is desirable to use the implants to promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae across the disc space and thereby promote mechanical stability. Current methodologies use implants or spacers made of metal, plastic composites, or bone. Use of bone implants offers several advantages over artificial spacers or implants. The bones provide an implant having a suitable modulus of elasticity that is comparable to that of the adjacent vertebrae. The bone implants can be provided with voids, which can be packed with cancellous bone or other osteogenic material to promote bone growth and eventual fusion between adjacent vertebrae. Furthermore, implants formed from cortical bone have sufficient compressive strength to provide a biomechanically sound intervertebral spacer while it is slowly being incorporated or absorbed by the body and substituted for the patient's own bone tissue—colloquially referred to as “creeping substitution.”
While it is desirable to use natural bone grafts as implants, use of bone is often limited because of a small supply of suitable sources. Xenografts from non-humans (animals) suffer from rejection problems once implanted. While measures are being taken to limit the human body's rejection of xenografts, greater success is still achieved with bone obtained from human sources. The best source is an autograft from the patient receiving the graft. Removal of an autograft requires further surgery and is limited in amount and structural integrity by the patient's anatomy. The alternative source of human bone grafts is allografts harvested from human donors. Since the number of people donating tissue to science is small, these bone grafts represent an extremely valuable and rare commodity. Current methodologies for providing cortical bone implant spacers typically require cutting the spacer, usually in the form of a round dowel, from the diaphysis of a long bone. Only a certain portion of the diaphysis is sufficiently thick to provide dowels with requisite strength to maintain the intervertebral space. For example, in a human femur, only about the middle third of the diaphysis, where the shaft is narrowest and the medullary canal is well formed, has sufficient bone wall thickness and density to be used to prepare cortical dowels. The suitable portions of the diaphysis are sliced, and a plug is then cut from each slice. The plugs are then machined to form a round dowel. Most often the dowel includes the medullary canal to provide a depot for osteogenic material and promote fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Much of the donor bone is wasted, particularly the remnants of the slices from the diaphysis used to provide the dowels as well as the end portions of the long bone which cannot be utilized. Above and below this middle section of the diaphysis, the walls of the femur bone become thinner because of the separation of the layers of the bone into cancelli. Thus, these portions of the femur are not considered suitable for forming cortical dowels having the required dimensions for inserting into vertebral spaces. Use of these remnants would provide a more efficient use and conservation of a limited and very valuable natural resource of cortical bone.
Thus, there remains a need for improved bone graft implants and instruments for their placement in the body.